


Mossbunny and Curlyfur

by blaklegsanji



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaklegsanji/pseuds/blaklegsanji
Summary: Zoro blinks again and the other bunny grins widely."You're a mossbunny."





	Mossbunny and Curlyfur

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own One Piece or any of these characters.

 

For the longest of time Zoro always knew he wasn't an average cottontail bunny. First of all his fur was green, his eyes bright gold, and he had a permanent scowl on his face no other bunny of his kind should have. Despite his twitchy nose, his lush, soft fur and fluffy cottontail no one ever dared approached him.

There was a time when his features never bothered him, he was happy the way he was. Even if he was looked on strangely by the other creatures in the forest he always knew there was one bunny in the world who would always accept him for who he was.

Kuina was the bravest cottontail he ever knew. With her majestic dark blue fur, sharp dark eyes and mischievous grin. She was strong and proud, never let any other critter no matter how big or small, push her or Zoro around. 

She was a mother, a father, a sister, a brother, and a friend all in one. Zoro aspired to be just as strong as her.

She was his best friend, the only family he's ever had and known, and he was okay with that. It was just the two of them living a happy and carefree life.

Until _that_ day happened

A great fire spread throughout the forest, many creatures had lost their lives, and so did Kuina.

Zoro had never cried as much as he did that night, water falling from the sky as if it was crying along with him. Soon enough he was alone.

His ears became droopy, his fur lost it's vibrant green color and lush softness, even his tail poofed down. He wandering the forest alone, never interacting with anyone unless he was searching for food.

Today was just like any other day. He wandered the forest, he found food, and he found a lonely tree where he decided he was going to take a nap under it's cool shade.

As he was drifting off in a peaceful slumber his ears twitched all of a sudden. Zoro perks his head up and looks around, his ears twitching towards the sound of a thump on the ground and a low groan. A slight breeze ruffles the trees and the fur on his body when his nose is hit with an enticing scent.

Zoro gets up and sniffs the air, his nose twitching towards a particular direction and taking off swiftly.

He comes across a small clearing where he sees an unfamiliar bunny standing up and dusting himself off. Zoro watches him closely and takes in his apperance. Lush golden fur with long ears, oddly one was flopped over his right eye, but the other one clearly shows the clear blue color, with weird curly fur above it.

Zoro watched as this new bunny leans down and grabs a small twig from the ground and puts it in his mouth. Suddenly another breeze passes making Zoro's fur again, and he sees the other bunny still right just as he was about to hop away.

Before Zoro even realizes it, the newcomer is hopping his way and Zoro is face to face with a beautiful shiny blue eye.

"Are you lost?" The other bunny asks.

Zoro blinks.

"No." He says.

The other bunny tilts his head, observing Zoro.

"Are you looking for somebunny?" The other bunny asks again.

"No." Zoro repeats.

The other bunny tilts his head again.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like moss?"

Zoro blinks again and the other bunny grins widely.

"You're a mossbunny."

Zoro stares at him in awkward silence. This time Zoro's eyes twitched, then yells. "I'm not moss you curlyfur!

"I'm not curlyfur I'm a hare!" The other yells back.

Both glare at each other baring their tiny teeth. Then all of a sudden Zoro's stomach growls. His cheeks puff up in embarrassment as he glares down at his tummy like it betrayed him.

"Are you hungry mossbunny?"

"My name is Zoro." He says with a scowl.

"My name is Sanji, so now that we got that out of the way, come on I have hoards of food."

Zoro doesn't move and watches Sanji hop away. As if knowing Zoro wasn't following him Sanji stops and turns to him, an ear twitching in annoyance.

"Well aren't you coming?" Sanji says. "Come on mossbunny you're hungry, and it's my responsibility to make sure no bunny goes hungry."

Zoro just stares. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about this bunny that reminded him so much of Kuina. It was probably the attitude, and that grin.

For the third time that day another breeze passes so harsh Zoro falls forward. It almost felt like a pair paws had pushed him from behind.

Sanji hops off and finally Zoro follows.

If Zoro had turned around perhaps he would have seen a familiar, dark blue bunny hop off into the sky with that mischievous grin before she disappears with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (:
> 
> Find me at my tumblr: my-little-eggplant


End file.
